


Control and Limitations

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subspace, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith wanted to surrender himself to Shiro entirely. He wanted Shiro to call the shots. He wanted Shiro to decide where to put his hands, his mouth, his cock. He wanted Shiro to decide whether they were going to take things soft and gentle as they usually do, or go more hard and rough.Keith finds that when Shiro takes control, he likes to go more hard and rough. Exactly what he was looking for.





	Control and Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!! Everything is consensual but there is safeword use!! If anyone needs me to add any tags that I may have missed please let me know!!
> 
> sorry for not writing in so long! kinda back and forth w/how i'm feeling about my writing lately. i'm still not entirely satisfied w/how this fic turned out but i don't exactly hate it so i figured i'd share it anyway. hope you enjoy! <3

In most cases, Keith loved having control when he was with Shiro and he loved knowing what to expect. Preparing himself for the soft hands that wrap around his waist. Preparing himself for the gentle capture of his lips between Shiro’s own. Preparing himself for the hot, wet warmth of Shiro’s mouth around his aching cock. Preparing himself for the initial stretch when Shiro presses his dick into Keith’s needy hole. 

 

Even if Shiro was the one giving it to Keith, Keith was the one that remained in control.

 

Except for tonight, he wanted to try something different, something he’s never done before.

 

Keith wanted to surrender himself to Shiro entirely. He wanted Shiro to call the shots. He wanted Shiro to decide where to put his hands, his mouth, his cock. He wanted Shiro to decide whether they were going to take things soft and gentle as they usually do, or go more hard and rough. 

 

Keith finds that when Shiro takes control, he likes to go more hard and rough. Exactly what he was looking for.

 

“Shiro- A-Ah!” Keith mewls when he shifts and the vibrator wand presses right up against his sensitive dick.

 

“Shh,” Shiro cooes into his ear, his low voice adding to Keith’s arousal, “You’re doing so good for me, baby boy.”

 

Keith whimpers at the praise. He turns his head towards the sound of Shiro’s voice, his vision nothing but pure black as the blindfold rests gently over his eyes. He wants to reach out to him, but all he can do is squirm on the bed. His arms are tied up over his head, wrists held securely at the bedpost, while his legs are bound together at the ankles and tied to the opposite end of the bed. Shiro insisted on using even more rope to wrap around his thighs to make sure they stay pressed together - Keith is fairly certain he did it to not only tease him but immobilize him even further.

 

And to add the cherry on top of a delicious scene, Shiro placed their most powerful vibrating wand in Keith’s lap, the vibrations on a low setting but placed in the perfect position to make Keith’s toes curl with pleasure.

 

But it wasn’t enough, he needed the friction. He needed _more_.

 

“Such a good sub for me,” Shiro whispers lowly. He takes one of Keith’s nipples, standing up and begging for attention, and pinches. Keith’s back arches with a whine, “I can do anything to you and you’d let me. So good for your dom.”

 

Keith’s eyes roll back just thinking about being Shiro’s sub. Being tied up and tossed around at his dom’s command. Being trained and taken care of properly to assess every one of his dom’s needs. Being used as a fuck toy for his dom to break and put back together as many times as he saw fit. Keith could feel his mouth water.

 

“You like the thought of that, huh?” Shiro says teasingly. Keith hears him stand, hears him walk around their bed. He could only imagine that he looks like a predator, hungry and eager to pounce on his prey, “Being my little baby boy? Doing every single thing I ask of you?”

 

Keith nods frantically. He peeks his tongue out when he feels saliva slowly rolling down his chin.

 

He jolts with a choked moan when he feels both of Shiro’s large hands on his abdomen, trailing up higher to play with his nipples, only playing with them for a moment before digging his nails into the soft skin and dragging his hands downwards. Keith moans loudly from the hot mixture of pain and pleasure, and he hears Shiro swallow from what he assumes are the pink stripes blooming on his pale skin.

 

“Be a good little sub and wait here for me, I’m going to get something fun for us to play with,” Shiro says, and even with the blindfold, Keith knows he’s smirking. He hears footsteps growing further and further away, and his mind becomes occupied with the want- no, _need_ to be good for Shiro.

 

He needs to be good for his dom.

 

Keith doesn’t know how long he’s been waiting, but his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and the sound of slapping. He can feel the warmth of Shiro’s presence beside him, and that’s when he feels the bundle of strips of leather lay on his skin.

 

A flogger. Keith whimpers.

 

Shiro hums, taking the flogger back in hand and bringing it down against his own palm, watching the way Keith flinches and moans. His thighs press together and Shiro sighs. Before he begins, though, he needs to check in. “Colors?”

 

“Green for good, yellow for uncomfortable, red for stop.”

 

“Good. What’s your color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Slap.

 

Keith cries out at the first strike of the flogger across his abdomen. His hands curl into fists and his nails dig into the skin of his hand. He takes a deep breath and cries out again with the second, third, and fourth strikes. Keith shivers on the bed, taking deep breaths to keep himself grounded. Though, with the blindfold concealing his vision and the wand still vibrating on his dick, he found it to be more difficult than ever to stay lucid, stay coherent. 

 

“Such a,” _Slap._ “good,” _Slap._ “sub.” _Slap._

 

Whimpers and mewls escape Keith’s lips subconsciously, his breathing ragged and his entire body trembling from the intense treatment. The fabric of the blindfold grew damp and he could feel the tears fall freely, rolling down flushed cheeks. 

 

“God, you’re perfect,” Shiro praises, voice low and deep, breath tickling Keith’s ear, “So perfect for your dom. You take everything I give to you,” He enunciates by bringing the flogger down again on Keith’s reddening skin, drinking up the delightful sound of his cries, “Good. Take it like the slut you are.”

 

Keith mewls, head rolling around on the pillow and eyes slipping closed despite the blindfold taking his sight long ago. He wants to be good, he wants to be perfect for his dom. He needs to be perfect for his dom.

 

And if he has to take everything that his dom gives to him, then so be it.

 

Shiro doesn’t want him to beg, Shiro doesn’t want him to complain, Shiro doesn’t want him to stop. 

 

Shiro wants him to take it, so Keith needs to take it.

 

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

 

Time blurs into nothingness and Keith feels like he’s floating higher and higher with each strike to his body. All he could think about is pleasing Shiro, pleasing his dom.

 

Until a hand wraps around his neglected cock and Keith slams back down to reality with a shriek.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about this, baby boy,” Shiro cooes, giving Keith’s dick only a couple light strokes before his hands move lower, “Don’t come.”

 

That’s the only warning he gets when the vibrations on the wand are kicked up to the highest setting.

 

Keith all but screams, arching off the bed as much as he could with his restraints. His entire body shakes, too many sensations hitting him all at once. The vibrations on his dick, the dirty words spoken softly in his ear, the determination and effort to keep himself from coming without his dom’s permission.

 

When Shiro brings the flogger back down and smacks against skin, Keith breaks with a shout.

 

He’s whimpering and crying, shivering and murmuring incoherently. 

 

His heart pounds, his breathing is too fast, he’s starting to panic. 

 

He wants to take everything, everything, _everything_ that his dom is giving him but he _can’t_.

 

Keith feels lost in a haze, his limbs feel like jelly where they’re bound down and his sight is still stolen from him.

 

Shiro’s voice cuts through the haze. It’s firm and grounding, yet still soft and concerning, “Keith, I need you to answer me. What is your color?”

 

Keith finds his voice for what feels like the first time in ages, “Y-Yellow.”

 

“Keith, baby, I’m so sorry.”

 

Keith feels a warm hand over his eyes as the blindfold is removed, allowing him to adjust to the bright lights in the room. The wand is clicked off and - once carefully pulled away from Keith’s sensitive cock - thrown away to the side. It feels like seconds that Shiro removes the binds keeping his arms in place and Keith lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in.

 

“I was worried that would be too much for you, I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Shiro whispers, gathering Keith’s trembling frame in his arms as much as he could without hurting him.

 

“Takashi,” Keith murmurs, leaning into the safety of Shiro’s hold, “I’m okay, I promise. That felt _amazing_ , I just got too caught up in my own head. You did nothing wrong, you were perfect.”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro swears, something he doesn’t do often and Keith swallows down the guilt, “You scared me there, baby. I should’ve done more to keep you grounded, I’m sorry. Especially since this is our first time trying something new.”

 

Keith shakes his head and buries himself further in Shiro’s arms, “I’m sorry for scaring you, Takashi. For not telling you what was going through my mind. It’s the first time I’ve ever really given up control like this and I just wanted to _submit_. But then it was too much too fast.”

 

Shiro presses soothing kisses into his black locks, tightening his hold around him as if Keith would disappear any second, “Next time we’ll take it slower, does that sound good to you?”

 

Keith nods with a small smile, “Next time.”

 

“Do you want to stop here for tonight, sweetheart?”

 

Keith pulls back enough to look into Shiro’s eyes and shake his head, “I want to keep going, I want you. Let’s save the dom and sub play for another night though, alright?”

 

Shiro smiles, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, “Sounds perfect to me, baby,” he murmurs against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> shiro and keith are both good boys
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! come find me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!! <3


End file.
